Perfidia
by MarenH
Summary: Toda su vida se vuelve un caos cuando Ginny confiesa su traición, huyendo de las consecuencias se encuentra a un viejo conocido, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ella nunca fue tan buena y él... joder, él es Draco Malfoy
1. Prefacio

Lumos.

Disclaimer applied

* * *

« **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** »

Perfidia

 _Prefacio_

 **E** ra la primera vez, en bastante tiempo, que se presentaba un alboroto de aquella magnitud en el viejo número 12, el escándalo era tal que varios de los retratos escapaban de su pintura visitando el marco más cercano para no perder detalle.

Lo cierto era que muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquel lugar, ya poco o nada quedaba de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, aquella mansión que se había encargado de albergar a una de las familias de sangre pura con mayor renombre. El cambio más notorio era la quietud con la que se había mantenido en los años posteriores a la caída del Innombrable, esto en su mayoría gracias a la limpieza exhaustiva de Kreacher, quien era ahora, un elfo sumamente dedicado a la labor domestica y al servicio de su amo Harry Potter, y, a que después de innumerables intentos y constantes maldiciones, Hermione Granger, por fin logró deshacerse del viejo retrato de Walburga Black.

Un nuevo grito se hizo escuchar desde el rellano, mientras una lacia cabellera pelirroja abandonaba el salón.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Ginny! —rugió la voz desde dentro. Mientras que la aludida hacía caso omiso y comenzaba a subir rápidamente las escaleras, rehusándose a observar a los ojos de los retratos quienes, por supuesto, habían escuchado todo y ahora simplemente se dedicaban a murmurar a sus espaldas.

—Traidora una vez, traidora siempre. —musitó Phineas Nigellus, justo antes de que ella entrara a su habitación y cerrara la puerta de golpe.

Escuchar esas palabras del viejo retrato fue un golpe en seco para la susodicha. Después de todo, el antiguo Director de Hogwarts tenia razón. Era una traidora. No podía creer como es que todo había terminado de aquella manera, todos sus sueños, toda su vida, todo se iría a la mierda por una estúpida decisión que había tomado cuando apenas era una niña.

No se percato que las lagrimas ya cubrían su rostro hasta que las noto correr sobre la curvatura de su cuello y una vez que logro darse cuenta, fue imposible parar; se tumbo en la cama, intentando no perder el equilibrio, estaba sofocada, el aire le faltaba y su estomago empezaba a amenazar con devolver el desayuno.

Se asqueaba de si misma.

—¡Ginny! —llamó la voz de su hermano desde el otro lado. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero fue aquél golpeteo lo que logro sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Fue el grito desesperado lo que la hizo darse cuenta que no podía permanecer en aquella casa. Tenía que irse.

No se sentía preparada para ver la misma vergüenza con la que la había observado Harry, no, no soportaba la idea de ver esa misma repulsión en los ojos azules de Ron.

—Gin, p-por favor dime que es lo que sucede. —imploró, conteniendo sus palabras en apenas un susurro —Abre la puerta, Ginny… —golpeó de nuevo —¡Gin, qué demonios pasa! Harry está abajo, la cocina se encuentra hecha desastre y… — gritó. Y esta vez ella sabía que si no abría, echaría la puerta abajo. Así que lo dejo pasar, entreabrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que Ron pasara. Pudo ver como sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, mirando fijamente como sus cosas yacían empacadas en el viejo y mullido baúl escolar, su quijada se desencajó y notó el subir y bajar de sus hombros, respiraba profundo, buscando las palabras correctas —Gin… ¿Él te lastimó?

La pelirroja lo observó de hito a hito, al tiempo que intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas en sus mejillas y soltó una risotada.

Estaba loca.

—No, Ron, no. Harry … —comenzó, y supo que incluso pronunciar su nombre ya resultaba doloroso —Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¿P-pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras pretendía impedirle el paso —No estas bien, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Confía en mi, Ginny, soy tu hermano, por Merlín!

—¡Déjame! Necesito irme. —masculló y el nudo en la garganta se hacia presente de nuevo. Era tan injusto, tan miserable, ella les había hecho tanto daño y su hermano nunca lo hubiera sospechado, nunca se hubiera enterado, si tan solo Harry no… —No te metas, Ron. No es tu asunto. —refutó, y salió de la recamara tan rápido como había entrado.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras, casi brincando el último tramo. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba largarse de allí. Cruzó aquél maldito pasillo, ese en el que aún permanecía el árbol genealógico, pero no soportaba la idea de cruzar por la cocina y ver nuevamente aquél rostro cubierto por la rabia, no obstante, apenas había adelantado dos pasos, cuando Harry Potter la esperaba en el umbral con la cabeza gacha y el cabello más desordenado que nunca. Tenia los ojos entornados, una sonrisa estupefacta y el anillo que había estado apunto de darle empuñado en su mano derecha.

—Harry… yo, yo…

—Lárgate. —exigió, mientras abría la puerta y evitaba el contacto con aquellos ojos marrones.

Ginny supo entonces que Harry jamás la perdonaría, que no volvería a poner un pie en aquella maldita casa y que su vida no sería la misma de antes. Abrió y cerro la boca; no había nada que decir. A lo lejos logró escucharse el grito de Ron, quien, desesperado, les pedía que esperasen, pero el moreno no se inmuto, permaneció inmóvil, la miró apenas unos segundos y fue suficiente. Ágil, como lo era, la pequeña Weasley salió por el arco hacia la calle de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hey!

Espero hayan podido llegar hasta aquí, si lo hicieron, son de verdad maravillosos.

Como vieron en un principio, esta historia participa en el reto del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, lo cual será toda una odisea. Dado que es mi debut, espero no haberlos decepcionado y agradezco infinitamente a quienes se tomen un poco de su tiempo y lo haya leído, sobretodo a quienes me regalen otros pocos minutos y me den su opinión.

Hago unas breves aclaraciones.

Este capitulo fue muy breve debido a que es el prefacio. Ginny nos confiesa que hizo algo muy malo, aunque todavía no sabes que es, por lo que toda la historia de basa en las consecuencias de ese acto. Así que espero que los próximos capítulos sean mucho más extensos (bueno, quizás, no tan largos)

Escogí PERFIDIA como titulo ya que puede explicarse de la siguiente manera:

• "Per", que puede traducirse como "transgredir" o "ir más allá".

• "Fides", que es sinónimo de "fe" o "confianza".

Lo que vendría siendo como una traición a la confianza.

Y en base a eso los invito a especular sobre ello.

Un beso para todos los que aun sigan leyendo.

E infinitas gracias, a ti, querido beta "pambolero", quien pacientemente leíste y releíste cada párrafo, me ayudaste a darle sentido a todo, incluyendo a mi vida. Lov u.

 _MarenH_

Nox.


	2. La triada perfecta

Lumos.

Disclaimer applied 

* * *

**Perfidia**

I ─ La triada perfecta

 **E** l candelabro que titilaba en el techo iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, las paredes se encontraban tan pulcras que parecían recién pintadas de un perfecto color marfil, seguramente tenían algún hechizo repelente al polvo, había apenas un par de ventanas a cada extremo de la pequeña habitación, podía apreciarse claramente a través de ellas como la ventisca afuera estaba congelando todo, incluyendo a ella, que pese a que se mantenía cómodamente sobre un taburete y recargada en la barra apenas y sentía el calor de la chimenea en el fondo.

Tenía un frío espantoso, pero quizá no se debía tan solo al clima, llevaba puesta una de sus antiguas capas de viaje, era demasiado vaporosa y con una capucha que le caía por el rostro, casi cubriéndole los ojos, siempre le había parecido demasiado ostentoso y ahora quería ponerse de pie y brincar un par de mesas para agazaparse junto al crepitar de las llamas, se tronó los dedos buscando calentarlos, hasta que recordó que los guantes de Quidditch de su última gira con las Arpías de Holyhead se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de aquel maldito abrigo.

El camarero lavaba tranquilamente los tarros que había ido acumulando sobre la barra. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea acudir al primer bar que se le había cruzado en el camino, mucho menos a uno en un país que no conocía, aquel maldito trago parecía haberle quemado todas las entrañas, todavía percibía el amargo sabor en su garganta.

No habían pasado más que un par de horas desde su salida de Grimmauld Place, las palabras de Harry retumbaban en su cabeza: "Ginny, Cásate conmigo, por favor", aquello era exactamente lo que siempre soñó, desde que tenía 10 años, desde que lo vio por primera vez en la vieja estación de King Cross, pero no podía aceptar, no al menos sin que supiera la verdad… Y bueno, después de saberla estaba claro que él jamás querría permanecer a su lado.

Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca perdió la esperanza, había creído que con tantos años juntos Harry al menos lo pensaría, al menos…

El frío que se coló por la puerta le caló los huesos, Alemania era tan frío como el infierno, estaba lejos de casa, lejos de todos y ninguno en la Orden tenía misión por ese sitio.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba estar sola.

El bar se encontraba pobremente habitado; unos magos con túnicas color púrpura y verde bebían tranquilamente, en la pequeña mesa que yacía entre ellos las botellas comenzaban a acumularse, eran las personas más alegres del lugar, los ecos de su plática llenaban el recinto; aquel otro grupo a sus espaldas permanecía estoico no eran más de 10 personas, las túnicas de viaje demostraba que eran forasteros, exactamente como ella; dos señoras de edad avanzada y con sombreros elegantes se encontraban en la otra esquina, criticándolos; y un muchacho escuálido, que no parecía mayor de edad, estaba a su izquierda, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi era como si no estuviera ahí.

El camarero con su blanco y largo bigote le miró sonriente ofreciéndole a señas nuevamente de aquel ardiente elixir, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, llevaba los tragos suficientes para olvidar la cuenta, pero no los necesarios para olvidar la decepción en los ojos de Harry.

Se recordó mentalmente que, si en algún futuro volvía a encontrarse con Irina, la antigua capitana de las Arpías, le reclamaría el que nunca le hubiera enseñado a ordenar un whisky de fuego decentemente.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Ginny se giró lo suficiente para notar que aquella persona envuelta en pieles negras se acercaba al grupo a sus espaldas.

— Por fin apareces, Thorffin, casi comenzábamos sin ti — murmuraron detrás de ella.

— Apenas pude desaparecerme, hay asuntos de los que no puedo escaparme tan fácil, — se excusó — además — hizo un breve silencio, como si estuviera evaluando a los presentes. — Aún no estamos completos.

— Incluso entre nosotros hay cobardes. — acusó otra de las voces.

Ginny dio un nuevo y casi asfixiante sorbo al tarro que tamborileaba entre sus manos, ella era una cobarde, de no ser así ¿Por qué se encontraba tan lejos de casa? Lo cierto es que el primer lugar al que pensó ir fue a la madriguera, pero no quería imaginar el rostro de su madre cuando le explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque una cosa era segura, Molly Weasley no la dejaría en paz hasta saber lo ocurrido y su padre no podría ayudarla esta vez…

Quizás a esas hora Harry ya le hubiese explicado todo a Ron, Hermione ya lo sabría, por supuesto. Probablemente ella trataría de darle un voto de confianza, quizás, solo si aún quedaba algo de suerte de su lado, la castaña lograría hablar con él y tranquilizar las aguas. Pero Harry era tan testarudo. Tan inquebrantable…

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — exclamaron con asombro. — Potter se daría cuenta.

Ginny hipo.

— Es imposible que lo haga, nosotros lo mantenemos muy ocupado por el momento — objetó otra voz fanfarronamente.

— No me interesan tus asquerosos asuntos, Flint. — Las voces comenzaban a murmurar de nuevo, haciéndose cada vez menos audibles, la menor de los Weasley buscó su varita en el bolsillo, la apretó con fuerza bajo la capa, estaba acalorada, no sabía exactamente qué pensar.

Era demasiada casualidad que justo en aquel maldito lugar hubiera una reunión de mortifagos, seguramente escuchó mal, pudo haber sido cualquier otro apellido y ella simplemente estaba imaginando cosas, a lo mejor estaba hiperventilando, quizás no era su Harry el Potter del que ellos hablaban.

De pronto, Ginny sintió un escalofrío, la sala había enmudecido. Era casi agobiante el silencio que se había suscitado. Los dos hombres alegres que parloteaban hasta hace unos momentos miraban fijamente la reunión a sus espaldas, el camarero también se había percatado de aquello, de un movimiento de varita, alzó los tarros de la barra y cerró la puerta del local mágicamente.

Apenas dos latidos y una ráfaga de hechizos estalló.

La joven bruja vio a las dos señoras de sombrero desaparecer, dejando el trago en el aire, este hacía un ruido sordo al caer mientras todo su contenido se esparcía por el suelo, el joven a su lado se tumbó al suelo, con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados, ella lo imitó. Se encontraba un poco ebria, no podría desaparecerse sin sufrir despartición. Gateo un poco hasta colocarse detrás de un taburete, siguiendo sigilosamente al delgaducho, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar al camarero escabullirse por una vieja escalera oculta entre los barriles.

Tenía que salir de ese maldito lugar antes de que alguien la descubriera.

Eso sin duda iba a resultar difícil, su capa de viaje no la dejaba moverse con libertad y entre todas los montones de tela y todo el alcohol en su interior Ginny se sentía sofocada. No tenía idea de quienes se trataba, no obstante estaba segura qué, si se percataban de su presencia, no iban a tener una charla amistosa.

Pudo ver que eran solo cuatro combatientes en el salón, los dos parlanchines de la izquierda y un par de los forasteros. Sin embargo, el ver como los demás miembros de aquella extraña reunión simplemente permanecían estáticos ante el ataque no hizo más que confundir a la pelirroja.

— ¡Crucio!

— ¡No, Thorffin! — gritó una voz aguda, el golpe dio directo en el pecho al mago de la túnica color verde, tan solo un segundo después los alaridos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el bar. Ginny giró su rostro en busca del atacante, sufriendo un breve shock al enfocar su vista, casi se desmaya de la impresión, justo al lado de hombre que sostenía la varita en alto se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, con sus ojos verdes centelleantes y cruzada de brazos, estaba inmóvil, viendo cómo aquel hombre era torturado y sin hacer nada. Tan fría y arpía como la recordaba, parecía disfrutarlo.

Era otra chica que Ginny no reconocía la que intentaba detener al sujeto, su cabello castaño recogido en un perfecto moño, mirando consternada la escena frente a sus ojos. La sangre le hervía, tenía que detenerlo o aquel hombre acabaría como los padres de Neville, pero hacerlo sería cometer suicidio. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con una varita que apenas y podía utilizar, un par de mortifagos y sin la posibilidad de poder pedir ayuda.

La triada perfecta.

— Déjalo en paz, Rowle. — dijo otro de los presentes.

— No es tu asunto, Macmillan.

— Lo será si por tu culpa nos descubren. — opinó y el efecto fue inmediato, el acusado bajó la varita y el pobre hombre que había sido presa de la maldición cayó al suelo inconsciente. La joven que había intervenido tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudar, pero Parkinson la tomó por los hombros.

— No seas estúpida.

El alboroto cesó, el mago que aún se encontraba de pie acudió en auxilio de su compañero, intentó inútilmente que recobrara el conocimiento, les observó profundamente y antes de que sucediera otra cosa desaparecieron. Un golpe en seco se escuchó cerca de ella, el chico delgaducho había empujado uno de los taburetes para facilitar su recorrido, se escabulló dentro de la chimenea, grito en otro idioma y las llamas verdes de la red Flu lo mandaron lejos de ahí. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo, ahora aquellos sujetos miraban en su dirección.

Sujetaba fuertemente su varita, trato de ponerse de pie, justo en aquel momento todo el alcohol que había ingerido parecía por fin hacerle efecto. Noto como uno de los sujetos se acercaba a ella, tumbando y pateando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. La levantó con fuerza jalando uno de sus brazos sin preocuparse de tener cuidado, apenas estuvo de pie sintió la necesidad de volver el estómago.

— Será mejor que te largues de aquí y no digas nada. — dijo el chico sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras le quitaba la capucha, la aludida se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la varita le temblaba entre los dedos, casi podía sentir su corazón subir por la garganta, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel muchacho era Marcus Flint.

Estaba tan cerca de la salida, apuntó la puerta con su varita para poder abrirla y antes de poder hacerlo la voz de Pansy Parkinson grito:

— ¡Petrificus Totalus! — y Ginny cayó inmóvil como si de un tronco de tratase.

— ¿Qué sucede, Pansy? — preguntó una voz nasal, cerca de ellos, Ginny no podía ver que era lo que pasaba, se encontraba boca abajo, con la varita a unos centímetros y con su sobriedad tan lejos de ahí. — Es Ginny Weasley, la traidora a la sangre, la perra de Harry Potter.

La sangre se le congeló, justo al tiempo que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

— ¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo todo este alboroto? — reprocho la persona recién llegada. — Tenemos que largarnos antes de que lleguen más auro... — no terminó la expresión, se encontraba entre el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja y el resto de los presentes, caminó arrastrando los pies sobre el piso de manera, zapatos negros relucientes, se detuvo apenas unos segundos y giró su cuerpo elegantemente para pedir una explicación

— Es una Weasley. No podemos dejar que se largue de aquí.

— Potter lo sabría todo.

— ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ella!

El parloteo comenzó hablando cada uno más fuerte que el otro, la pelirroja no lograba escuchar claramente, no tenía duda, aquel sería su final. Tan mediocre y patético que casi se parecía al karma. Pensó en todo lo que la había llevado hasta ese momento. Vio a sus padres, sus hermanos, el Quidditch, su vida… Harry.

Y de pronto sintió como sus extremidades se relajaban, solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un jadeo, se levantó con dificultad, trastabillando un poco, le día el rostro, ladeo su cabeza para retirar el cabello rojo brillante de sus ojos, y, cuando estos pudieron enfocar, se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándola de hito a hito. Totalmente perplejo. Ginny recuperó la varita del suelo, no perdería el tiempo, si iba a morir lo haría a su manera, no a la que ellos decidieran, abrió la boca para decir un hechizo…

— Ella viene conmigo. — dijo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _Notas:_

¡Hey!

Espero haya valido un poco la pena, no tengo palabras para agradecer la espera. Son verdaderamente maravillosos.

La mejor excusa que puedo darles es que mi abuela estuvo muy grave en el hospital este par de meses y bueno, finalmente tuvimos que decirle hasta pronto. Con eso y toda una vida, que no es tan fenomenal como me gustaría contarles, no tenía mucha cabeza para darle forma a este capítulo. De hecho no estoy tan conforme con el resultado, pero es mi fecha limite para la entrega.

¿Se nota que me cuesta mucho describir lugares y situaciones? Tengo que practicar mucho más en eso.

Como bien menciono SweetKurosagi en su review, Ginny fue muy masoquista en el capitulo anterior, y un poco en este también, pero creo que es normal que se sienta tan miserable, al final de cuenta ella hizo algo de lo que realmente se siente culpable.  
A la persona que pregunto sobre si se había tratado de un engaño con Draco… bueno, no es exactamente correcto, pero esta algo cerca de la realidad.

Poco a poco iré revelando más detalles, por ahora solamente podía dar el reencuentro entre estos dos y muchos personajes que ya conocemos.

Por favor, díganme que piensan. Ayúdenme a mejorar. Aun me falta demasiado, y cada critica constructiva me hará mejor.

Gracias totales mi querido beta "pambolero", quien hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder leer esto antes que todos. Lov u.

 _MarenH_

Nox.


End file.
